Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe/Wolverine
Bio James Howlett was born in the nineteenth century, but possessed a healing factor that drew the attention of the Weapon X Program. Weapon X abducted him and performed all kinds of experiments on James, bonding his skeleton with adamantium, erasing his memory, and code-naming him “Wolverine”. He later escaped, took up the name of “Logan”, and became a member of the X-Men. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Wolverine is a mutant who possesses the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human. The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion with the severity of the damage Wolverine suffers. For example, he can fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound in a non-vital area of his body within minutes, but it took him almost two months to fully recover from injuries sustained in a duel with Lord Shingen, which included one from a sword that went all the way through his trunk. Wolverine’s natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. For example, it is nearly impossible for him to become intoxicated from drinking alcohol. He also has a limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by bodily activity, and hence he has greater endurance than an ordinary human. His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced. In addition, Wolverine’s healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Although over a century old, Wolverine is as healthy and physically fit as a man in his prime. Wolverine also possesses superhumanly acute senses, making him capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human’s. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Wolverine can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success. Wolverine’s skeleton includes six retractable one-foot long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws shoot from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are fully within his hands, and thus Wolverine can still bend his wrists. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Wolverine to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Despite the extent of his healing factor, Wolverine is not immortal. If the injuries are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, Wolverine can die. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a C.I.A. operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth. He is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Wolverine is fluent in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, Thai, and Vietnamese. Variations Character Trait Final Claw: Wolverine emits an aura of electricity shaping into an X and shocking his opponent who touches. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Hamstring: Wolverine gets down low, then slashes at his enemy’s legs, tripping them up. * Berserk Charge: Wolverine charges forward and, if he touches his enemy, he will follow up with a slash from both sets of claws. * Eat Sparks: Wolverine drags his claws across the ground, creating a shower of sparks, which he then throws at his enemy to stun them. * Drill Claw: Wolverine launches himself forward, claws first, and spinning like a drill. X-Ray Move * Beastly Wrath: Wolverine slashes his enemy across the shoulder, the X-Ray effect showing just how deep his claws cut into the muscle. He then puts his enemy in a headlock and punches them in the cranium, showing skull damage. Finally, he embeds his claws in their back and drags it backward, the X-Ray effect showing how deep they go and the damage they do all the way down. Super Move * Weapon X: Wolverine slashes his opponent and then does more slashing in the process. Followed by a Drill Claw, he then slashes the opponent to the ground and slashes him/her, forming an X as he leaps high up. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Swiss Cheese: Wolverine takes his claws, slashes his enemy’s legs off, and lets them fall to the ground. As they try crawling away, Wolverine gets on top of them and proceeds to stab them repeatedly. He gets off only when they're lying in a pool of their own blood. * Berserker’s Fury: Wolverine roars, then rushes his enemy. His enemy tries to back away, but with each step, Wolverine strikes with his claws. The first two strikes leave an “X” shaped wound on the chest, the second attack cleaves off the arm, the third severs the opposite leg, and the final cuts the head into pieces just before the target falls on their face. * Scratching Post: Wolverine slashes the opponent across the chest, causing them to reach up and clutch the wound. Seizing the opportunity, he slashes with his other claws, taking their hands off, leaving bleeding stumps. With one final swipe, he brings his claws straight across the opponent's face, leaving their heads to fall in pieces. X-Ality * In the Eyes: Wolverine impales the opponent through the midsection with his claws and as they try to remove him, he pulls back his free fist, unsheathes all but the middle claw and rams the others right through the opponent's eyes, the claws protruding from the back of the opponent's skull. He wrenches them free and the opponent falls to the ground, camera focusing on the damage done to their face. Brutalities Hara-Kiri Vari-Alities RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Wolverine in his iconic suit, Yellow with black stripes and mask, blue gloves and boots * Kostume 2: Wolverine without the mask and wearing no more than jeans, boots, and a white T-shirt Intro Sequence Wolverine steps in, takes a drag from a cigar, then throws it away and says “Take your best shot, bub” before unsheathing his claws. Victory Sequence Wolverine brushes dust off his shoulder with a claw-less left hand, then says “I’m the best at what I do” before raising his right hand and retracting all but the middle claw. Rival WIP Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe